


Sailor Negamoon

by Androzani84



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Vs Evil, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: What would happen if Wiseman recommended that Rubeus corrupt the Sailor Scouts to their side instead of destroying them? The answer will be revealed if you read on.
Kudos: 1





	1. Darkness Falling

In his spaceship high above Tokyo, Rubeus was skulking. The Sailor Scouts had reformed all of his minions to the side of good and he had run out of Droids to send out and fill their role. He knew that Prince Diamond wouldn’t take his next failure lightly. “Wiseman!”, he called out in anger. “Where are you? I want to talk with you!”

As if on cue, the Wiseman, the enigmatic hooded figure aiding the Negamoon Family, appeared before him. “ _ **You didn’t have to call**_.”, came Wiseman’s deep, foreboding voice. “ _ **I would’ve appeared to tell you that you’ve been disappointing me, lately. The Crystal Points and the Sailor Scouts remain problems in our conquest of Earth. And now your minions have abandoned our cause to join with the enemy.”**_

“It’s not my fault they were gullible enough to take up the Sailors’ offer.”, Rubeus insisted. “If only we could repay them in kind for turning my soldiers against us.”

The Wiseman seemed to hit on an idea. “ _ **Perhaps we can do exactly that.”**_ He summoned up 5 orbs, all different colours, from out of nowhere and gave them to Rubeus. “ _ **You have discovered the identities of at least two of the Sailor Scouts, based on the recordings taken from the minds of two of your former servants. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury**_ ” Two of the balls, coloured red and blue, glowed. “ _ **Find their homes and place these on their heads. Once the orb builds up enough dark energy, it will turn to black and infect their brains, corrupting their memories and altering their minds to turn them fully evil. They will then act under instructions to bring the other three Sailor Scouts under our control, using the other three balls and some manipulation.”**_

“And with the Sailor Scouts under our control, Crystal Tokyo will be ours in the future.”, Rubeus smiled at this prospect. “I’ll get to work on this immediately.”

“ _ **See that you do.**_ ”, was all the Wiseman said before he vanished back into their own era. Rubeus was left staring at his new toys with an almost sadistic glee.

* * *

At the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye Hino was finishing up for the day. She had completed her chores and closed the temple to visitors for the day. “Goodnight.”, she called out to the other inhabitants of the Temple, her grandfather and the semi-retired singer known as Chad. As she blew out the candle that was her only source of light and closed her eyes. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she didn’t hear Rubeus appear above her, nor did she react to something touching her forehead.

From the side, Rubeus watched the process as it was ongoing. Exactly as Wiseman described, the ball turned black and dissolved into Sailor Mars’ body, causing her to convulse in pain. Pain that soon subsided, as she settled down, the symbol of Mars appearing on her forehead, before inverting itself and turning black. She then woke up, to which Rubeus decided to ask her a simple question. “What do you represent?”, he asked.

“I am a warrior of love and passion.”, was the girl’s answer, much to Rubeus’ concern. “Love for chaos and passion to see that Crystal Tokyo never comes to be.” Following this she proceeded to break out into an evil laugh, the kind that would draw large attention. Fortunately, it didn’t.

“It worked.”, Rubeus said with a smile. He took out two more spheres, one coloured yellow and the other coloured gold. “Do you think you can make sure Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are bought to the same way of thinking as you now experience?”

“Don’t worry.”, the girl nodded. “My relationship with Sailor Moon is already very passive aggressive. She won’t suspect a thing until it’s too late.”

“Good.”, Rubeus said in response. “Then I can handle Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter with ease, while you set about your task, Sailor Mars. Good luck.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sailor Mars’ anymore.”, the girl said with a malicious smile. “That soldier of justice was subsumed when you showed me the truth.” She then surrounded herself in black flames, which cleared to reveal a new look for the former Sailor Mars. She now wore an ankle length black dress with red sleeves, with her hair having been elongated, her body appearing more mature and black high-heeled shoes on her feet. “I am now Flame Lady.”

“I don’t care what you call yourself. Just make sure you succeed in your task, Flame Lady.”, Rubeus responded to his new ally. He then turned around and teleported out.

But once he was gone, Flame Lady proceeded to laugh again. “Arrogant man. You’ve given me the keys to ensure we can take over without you interfering at all.”


	2. The Fabulous Corruption of One Sailor Mercury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Flame Lady handling the corruption of Sailors Moon and Venus, Rubeus moves on to his other target, Sailor Mercury.

Onboard his ship, Rubeus once more contacted Wiseman. “You’ll be pleased to hear that I’ve taken care of one of those Sailor Simps.”, he reported. “And I’ve set her to work on converting some of the others. Has the future been affected yet?”

“ _ **Not quite.**_ ”, was Wiseman’s answer. “ ** _While the barrier around Crystal Tokyo has begun to weaken as a result of the distortions, the corrupted Sailor Mars has yet to make enough of an impact on her own to fully turn the tides of time in our favour. You need to be sure to get the other Scouts under our control, by making sure Sailor Mercury falls under our control and ensures that all are our thralls._** ”

Rubeus bowed. “It will be done, Wiseman. I can assure you of that.”

“Of course you can.”, another voice called out. Rubeus turned around to see Prince Diamond’s brother and right-hand man, Prince Sapphire, appear before him. “Because I’ll be helping you oversee it.”

Rubeus seemed angry to see his superior officer. “Sapphire, what’re you doing here?”

“My brother found out about your little operation to turn the Sailor Scouts in the past over to our side.”, Sapphire answered him. “He decided it was too important a task to allocate to someone of your or Emerald’s rank, so he sent me to handle it.”

Rubeus growled. “I’ve already secured Sailor Mars and she promised to bring Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury under our control. You only have Mercury and Jupiter to work your way through.” He handed his superior the remaining orbs, rather reluctantly.

Sapphire seemed annoyed to hear this. “No wonder the new timeline hasn’t solidified yet. The smartest and the strongest of the Sailor Scouts are still free of your control.”, he said disdainfully. “Until we control both of them, the chance they could free their friends and restore the timeline to normal is still on the table.”

Rubeus seemed annoyed at that. “Well if you think it’s so important, you’d better get around to it.”, he stated.

“I will. Believe me.” Sapphire transformed into a human disguise - that of a man in a suit and a lab coat with classes - before teleporting out.

* * *

At the Door of Time, Sailor Pluto saw the damage the Negamoon was trying to inflict to the timeline, and the results of such an endeavour. She considered stepping in to stop them, but decided against it. The only way Rubeus and Sapphire would learn their lesson would be to see the results of their handiwork firsthand.

* * *

At a medical school, Amy Mizuno, or as she was known to a handful of others, Sailor Mercury, was visiting for an open day. Although she had passed on an opportunity to study in Germany in favour of staying with the people she loved, her mother had insisted she instead search for more local options to further her medical education. And so, she had found out that this particular hospital ran a seminar every Saturday, so she decided to check it out.

She was approached by a man she didn’t recognise from any of the staff pictures. “You must be Amy, correct?”, he asked.

“Yes.”, Amy said nervously.

“That’s good.”, the man said. “I’ve been sent to oversee you joining us.”, he said. “If you’ll step in here.” He indicated for her to enter a room by opening a door.

Amy walked into the room, noting how small it seemed to be. She then saw a name written on the placard “Omigoto Masahiro”. “Is this your office?”, she asked the man.

He hesitated, but quickly cleared his throat. “Yes, I am Masahiro Omigoto.” Beneath his disguise, Sapphire cursed himself for not doing more research. He had simply approached a woman working at the facility and brainwashed her into taking a vacation with her family while he took over her office for his plans. “How about you take a seat Amy?”, he suggested. “I’ll just get some things out from my drawers.” He went over to the drawer in question and took out the brainwashing orb from Wiseman.

“Oh, I suppose I should explain why I want to join your course.”, Amy decided to begin, as she sat down. “Well it’s been a dream of mine to become a doctor for a long time, but I’ve never had a dedicated chance to study medicine.” Her voice soon became slightly more melancholy. “But lately, one of my friends has started cutting herself off from the rest of us, saying she needs to focus on something. So since our group is no longer meeting up, I thought I’d also find something to focus on.…”

Before she could continue, Sapphire stopped her. “I’ve heard enough. I’m going to offer you a place with us.” He then took out the ball and thrust it into her head, causing her to moan in pain as the mark of Mercury appeared on her head. “In fact, I’m very sure you’re going to accept it, once this thing rearranges your memories to make you my willing servant.” The girl then slumped forward, the mark on her forehead turning black and inverting itself.

Amy then woke up, the expression on her face turned to pure malice. “Sailor Moon…”, she wheezed out. “I can’t believe I ever devoted myself to a self-centred, obnoxious, rude girl like her.” She stood up, the inverted Mercury symbol on her forehead glowing fiercely. “And all the others hated and resented me all along, yet I never realised it.” She then transformed into a new form. Her tiara had been replaced with a sapphire on her forehead, she was wearing a black shirt that exposed her arms and her midriff, her skirt was replaced with a set of black trousers. “I swear on the name Freezing Lady that I will destroy the others.”

“No, don’t destroy them.”, Sapphire instructed. He handed her the other brainwashing orb he had on him. “I need you to ensure Sailor Jupiter is brought over onto our side. Your former friend Sailor Mars is already in our control and will handle the other Sailor Scouts, but I think I can trust you with this, Freezing Lady.”

Freezing Lady smiled, taking the ball. “Why not? It could be useful to have an ally for later.” She then reverted to her normal human appearance, though still sporting her sinister expression. “You can leave this to me, Master.”

“Good.” With that clarified, Sapphire teleported out, content with his work.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rini, the mysterious girl from the future staying with Sailor Moon’s human identity Serena, noticed the skies above her head were being covered with dark clouds. Worse, she felt a pain in her hands. When she looked down, she saw that her body was beginning to disappear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got a good response to the first chapter, so I thought I’d continue the story beyond that. This is the second chapter of setup, before the next episode moves onto the big plot. 
> 
> I decided to bring Sapphire in with a bigger role because I rewatched the R season recently and got reminded of how much I felt he was one of the best characters in the show.
> 
> The description of Freezing Lady is recycled from Dark Mercury from A Different Ascension. I felt it worked well enough to reuse here.


	3. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their task done, Rubeus and Sapphire return to the 30th Century, only to find things have drastically changed as a result of their actions.

Rubeus smiled at his work. “I’ve done it. I’ve turned Prince Diamond’s greatest enemies into his greatest assets. It’s a complete success.”

“Don’t forget about the part I played in this, Rubeus.”, Sapphire interjected. “Besides, I wouldn’t celebrate just yet. I can’t establish any clear contact with our forces in the 30th Century.”

“Who cares?!?!”, Rubeus laughed. “We’ve succeeded. When this ship returns to the future, we’ll be hailed as Prince Diamond’s number 1 heroes.”

Sapphire sighed at this. “I suppose we’ll have to see.” He then set the ship’s compute to return them to the future. “But I’ll be the one explaining to the Prince how the operation went down.”

“Tell him what you want.”, Rubeus smiled. “As long as we get a hero’s welcome, I’m content with my success.”

* * *

But when the two returned to the future, they saw it was not what they had departed from. The stars in space were now much fewer, with the planets they flew by having massive fires on them. “This isn’t right.”, Rubeus said with fear. “We have to be in the wrong year.”

“We aren’t.”, Sapphire told him, anxiety forming on his face. “The spacial-temporal coordinates are correct. This is the 30th Century.”

As if on cue, a huge spacefaring object, made of pure crystal, appeared in front of them. “Attention Unidentified craft, you have entered into the realm of the Silver Armada without a permit from the Almighty Queen Serena. Transmit proof of your identity or be annihilated.”

“That’s not good.”, Sapphire noted. “Does this bucket of bolts have any weapons that we can use to defend ourselves?”

“Nothing that can be used offensively against those guys.”, Rubeus said with some anger. “We’re sunk!”

“Firing in three, two, o-.” The crystal ship was ravaged by a wave of energy, sending it crashing into the planet below. Rubeus and Sapphire looked out of the video screen to see another Sailor Scout they didn’t recognise, with green hair and a darker complexion, wielding an elaborate rod.

“You two, let me into your ship.”, she stated, clearly angry with them. “We need to talk about your plan to turn the Sailor Scouts evil.”

* * *

Sometime later, the ship landed on a nearby planet, one that was devoid of all signs of life. But one that seemed familiar to the two piloting the ship. “I… know this planet.”, Sapphire exclaimed.

“So you should.”, the new Sailor Scout commented, any emotion absent from her voice. “This is your home planet, Nemesis.”

Rubeus was shocked to hear this. “No, it can’t be. How could the planet have changed this much as a result of what happened in the past? Tell us!”

The woman sighed. “I knew I’d have to share the truth with you two eventually.” She used her rod to generate images of the events in the past, as she described them. “As you planned, the corrupted Flame Lady and Freezing Lady used the orbs they were given to corrupt the other three Sailor Scouts over to their way of thinking. But without you to give them orders, the girls decided to act on their own to conquer the world. When new threats showed up to try and conquer the Earth, the Sailor Scouts should’ve stood in the way to stop them. Instead, they offered alliances with these threats, with the ones who disagreed being destroyed and their powers taken. Any one else that could’ve stood up to them was brought under their sway through the same brainwashing process. Then the corrupted Sailor Moon, or as she chose to be known, Serenity Lady, used the power of the Silver Crystal to re-corrupt those who had been cleansed of their negative impulses in order to build an army. Seeing that their leader held that much power, the other corrupted Scouts tried to fight her for it, resulting in a massive 7-way war that ravaged the entire universe over the next 1000 years. Now, only Serenity Lady remains as the unchallenged dictator of the entire universe. But since the war destroyed the only way for new life to come into the universe, she delights in restoring her enemies to life purely to kill them again. Only a few pockets of resistance remain and even they won’t be around for much longer.”

Sapphire was enraged to hear this. “So our actions to create a better world for our people… instead created a world where the once altruistic Neo-Queen Serenity is now a petty tyrant who wouldn’t even allow our own people to live?” He then started to laugh at this. “What a joke.”

Rubeus was also angry, but he at least thought of something. “Maybe if we went back and prevented one of the other three from being corrupted, they could then prevent this future. But my ship’s ability to travel through time has been used up.”

“I can open the door of time to send you back to the 20th Century. But not for long.”, the woman informed them. “Your ship can still fly, can’t it?”

“Yes it can.”, Sapphire realised. “We just need to get it off the ground and then we’ll be able to fix this mess.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow you to do that.” The three turned around to the source of the voice, who suddenly descended from the sky. The figure resembled Neo-Queen Serenity, but with a black dress with yellow highlights and the inverted crescent of the Negamoon. The Silver Crystal was around her neck, but it now wasn’t glowing at all, appearing to be more of a dull grey. “After all, the world you’ve created is good for me, so I won’t let you change it back.”

“Serenity.”, Sailor Pluto said in shock. “You need to shake off this evil spell and remember who you are. Please wake up.”

“I’m wide awake and all I see is a couple of losers.”, the corrupted Sailor Moon snarled. She then aimed her staff, zapping dark energy towards them.

“Get back!”, Rubeus called out, jumping in front of the energy as it caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in front of Serenity Lady except for a small, burnt patch. “I thought they’d actually be tough.”, she said to herself. “Oh well.” She proceeded to walk away, assured that nothing could oppose her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always my intention with this fic: to show a bad future where the Sailors are the bad guys and the Black Moon are the heroes opposing them. A kind of inversion of the usual fanfiction plot involving these characters. 
> 
> As has been a running gag, you know that Rubeus isn’t dead at the end of the chapter. Then I wouldn’t have much of a plot for the rest of the fic.


	4. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two surviving villains return to the present to fix their own future.

Rubeus woke up in the middle of a misty abyss. “Where am I?” He looked around and saw he ship situated nearby. He assumed he was still on the planet, but the sky was different to before. “Where are we?”

“Serenity Lady’s attack was too powerful, it should’ve destroyed us all.”, Sailor Pluto informed him. “But I was able to pull us into the Gate of Time at the last second. But you can’t stay here for long. Get in the ship and I’ll send you back to the 20th Century.”

“The 20th Century?”, Rubeus said with shock. “Why there?”

“Because if you want to fix your problem which you created, then you have to go back and fix it yourself. Find the girls you corrupted, stop them from corrupting the others and then free them. If you don’t, then I’ve a good mind to leave you here forever.” Sailor Pluto then pointed. “Now get in the ship.”

Rubeus, now rightfully weary of this woman, entered his ship, where Sapphire was waiting. “Let’s go.”, he said with little emotion. Sapphire didn’t ask questions, merely operating the blue switches to launch the ship.

* * *

Some time later, the ship emerged from the Time Gate into 20th Century Tokyo. “We’ve arrived a whole day after we originally left.”, Sapphire informed him. Mars will be still working on her plan, but Mercury will be in place to begin hers. We can’t stop her, but it would be advantageous to stop Mars’ plan and ensure the strongest Sailor Scouts can still fight back against the others.”

“That sounds promising on paper.”, Rubeus nodded. “But there’s no guarantee that I can win over their trust after our last couple of encounters. “You’re in a better position to go and prevent her from getting to those girls.”

“Acknowledged.” Sapphire stepped into the transport terminal, declaring “Disguise”. He transformed into the same look he had when brainwashing Sailor Mercury and teleported out.

* * *

Down in Tokyo, Lita had been invited to Amy’s house for reasons she didn’t understand. “So Ames, how did your interview yesterday go?”

“Oh, it went fairly well.”, Amy said, pouring a drink for her guest, adding some powder into it for good measure. “I got accepted into the course I was offered.” She then gave the drink to her guest, who began sipping it. “And there’s something else.”

“Oh really?”, Lita asked as she continued to drink the beverage she had been given. She felt something off about it, but shrugged it off. “What else is there, Amy?”

“The person who approached me.”, Amy said, going over to her drawer and pulling out the brainwashing sphere Master Sapphire had given her. “He told me he also had openings for other girls. And I was all too happy to help him find them.” Lita was now suspicious and tried to resist. But she felt her muscles were too heavy to speak, let alone move. “Ah, that’ll be the muscle relaxant I placed in your drink. I can’t have you getting away from me at this crucial moment.” She then inserted the sphere into her comrade’s head, causing the symbol of Jupiter to appear, turn black and invert itself, much like before. “Now then, how do you feel Sailor Jupiter?”

“Don’t call me that anymore, Freezing Lady.” The now-possessed Lita proceeded to stand up with little effort, before undergoing a similar transformation to her fellow corrupted Scouts. “You can call me Lightning Lady. And I’ve got an urge to go and destroy those who even thought of me as a freak.”

“Be patient, Lightning Lady.”, Amy said as she transformed back into Freezing Lady. “Burning Lady will convert the other two Sailor Scouts over to our way of thinking soon enough. And then we can cause as much destruction as we wish. This is going to be good.” The two Dark Ladies then proceeded to laugh maniacally at the thought of the devastation they would cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the main crux of our plot begins to kick in. That’s all I have to say really.


	5. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only two Sailors left uncorrupted, Sapphire tries desperately to save them.

In the street, Serena and Mina were walking towards the Cherry Hill Temple. “It seems strange that Raye decided to ask us over after a few days of silence.”, Serena commented. “She also seemed really nice when we were on the phone.” 

“That silence was also unusual.”, Mina thought out loud. “Somethig’s definitely up with her.” 

“She’s probably been planning a surprise party.”, Serena suggested, perking up. “I mean, wouldn’t you take something of a break if you were planning a big surprise?” 

Mina didn’t know how to adequately respond to that suggestion with what was wrong. So she decided to pretend to agree with Serena by laughing. “Yes, that must be it.” 

The two approached the temple, managing to get to the opening steps, where they were eyed by a mysterious man. As they climbed the steps, they noticed that the place seemed different. It looked exactly the same and the weather was sunny as usual, but there was a feeling of uneasiness in the air. “Mina, can you feel that? It’s like the air suddenly turned totally cold on us.”, Serena asked

“Yes I can.”, Mina said in response. “It’s the same feeling I get when we’re attacked by the…” 

It was then that Raye made her appearance. She was smiling and had her eyes closed. “Hey girls, glad to see that you made it. How’ve you been doing?” 

“Fine.”, Mina said apprehensively. “You seem peppy for someone who’s been on your own for a good few days. Not even your grandfather or Chad picked up the phone when I tried calling you.” 

“Oh, they’re out of town this week.”, Raye insisted. “I’ve simply been on a path to inner peace these last few days and I think I’ve found it. Come on in, I’ll share it with you.” 

“Indeed.”, came a pair of voices from behind. Serena and Mina turned around to see Amy and Lita standing there. Mina could sense the same thing was off with them as was off with Raye. “She already showed us what she discovered and it was alright by us.” 

“Well, this all seems in order then.”, Serena said perkily. “So come on then Raye, drop it on us.” 

“Stop!” Everyone turned to see the mysterious man pursuing her run up the steps. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat, with a trench coat. “Hey, you two blondes. Don’t trust her. Or those two that just arrived. They’ve been corrupted by evil.” 

“Why should they trust you?”, Amy pointed out. “They don’t have any idea of who you are. You’re probably from the Negaverse. 

“I don’t know how you found out all our identities, but you won’t get to our bond as easily.”, Raye exclaimed. 

“‘All’?”, Mina noted with confusion. She then pulled out her power stick and used it to transform. “Venus Star Power!” In an instant, she was transformed into Sailor Venus. “Serena, hurry up and transform.” 

“Okay.”, Serena reached out her broach to transform, which got the other girls smiling. “Moon Cryst-.” Serena was grabbed by the girls, who knocked the broach out of her hand as they began to transform into their “Lady” forms. “What happened to you girls?” 

“Let’s just say we see things differently now.”, Flame Lady stated. “Thanks to the Negamoon.”

“And we’re going to bring you over to our new way of thinking.”, Lightning Lady added as Freezing Lady took out one of the brainwashing balls. “And then we’ll make our way to Sailor Venus as well… once we can make her undo her transformation.” 

“I knew you were bad news.”, Venus said defiantly. “You had me mostly fooled until you said that our supposed enemy knew all our identities. Only Mars and Mercury had their identities revealed. Whatever’s been done to you, I’m going to undo it.” 

“Bold words.”, Freezing Lady commented as Serena began to be twisted by the dark orb. “How do you hope to face the four of us alone?” 

“She’s not alone.”, he man in the trench coat announced, blasting the 4 back with energy. “Now then Venus, come with me if you want to free the others.” 

“Okay.”, Sailor Venus nodded, before turning to her 4 corrupted friends. “I hate to do this to my friends, but there’s not much of a choice. Venus Love Chain, Encircle!” She fired her powered attack at the 4 Ladies, creating a smoke that blinded everyone. When it cleared, Venus and the man were both gone. 

“Let them go.”, Serena, now corrupted into Serenity Lady, commanded the others. “She’ll have to come back if she wants to release us from this spell. And when she does, we’ll complete our ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only Sailor Venus can save the others from their corruption. The odds may seem hopeless, but I’ll remind you that Mina was active for over a year before the others, so she has the advantage. 
> 
> The reason for Rini’s absence is because the future is currently in flux, and thus she won’t come back into existence until Crystal Tokyo’s future is assured.


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina reconvenes with the Sailor Scouts’ other allies, while the 4 Ladies of Darkness begin building an army to conquer the world.

Mina and her rescuer had retreated to a suburban apartment following their narrow escape from the corrupted Sailor Scouts. “Is this really the best place you could’ve taken us?”, the man complained. “I thought you Sailors would’ve had some high-tech base we could retreat to.”

“Well if you must know, we actually tend to just meet up at that temple where you found me.”, Mina snapped back. “Come to think of it, how did you find me there? And who are you anyway?”

“Let’s just say I’m a concerned ally of yours.”, the man answered. “One who heard about a plan to corrupt the Sailor Scouts into the servants of evil, the Dark Ladies. If I hadn’t got to you, you’d be one of them.” He then had an idea. “Do you know any allies who could he,p us defeat the Dark Ladies and revert the corruptive spell placed on them?”

As if on cue, Mina’s talking cat and parental figure (considering how she hadn’t seen her actual parents in a while) entered the room. “Mina, I see you’ve come back from the Temple already. What happened with Serena and Raye?” He then stopped when he saw that there was another man there. “You bought a stranger here?”, he said with a shocked expression. “He’s a lot older than you too.”

“Relax, I’m a friend.”, the man insisted. “I’m here solely on business. The other 4 Sailor Scouts have been corrupted into an evil group known as the Dark Ladies. It’s going to take everything we have to fight back against… and free them.”

“Artemis.”, Mina took over. “Tell Luna to bring Tuxedo Mask over to the fountain in the park. We’ll meet them there and begin a plan of attack.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Serena had completed her transformation into Serenity Lady, now sporting a more mature-looking body, with a revealing black dress. “My Queen, are you alright?”, Flame Lady asked.

“I will be.”, Serenity Lady hissed. Her voice now had more of a witch’s quality to it. “The Silver Crystal is resisting my command over it. But with a little bit of a push, I’ll use it to bring a new era of darkness upon the universe, one that the likes of the Negaverse could only dream of.”

“If that’s the case, then I know where to start.” Lightning Lady walked in, but she had changed her clothes to a more masculine looking outfit, with trousers instead of a skirt. She had also cut off the ponytail that the others had ubiquitously associated with her in their old lives. “I just went to that hairdressers that Malachite once turned into one of his plots.”

“Ah yes, the one where the staff had been turned into a monster.”, Serenity Lady said with a creepy smile forming on her face. “And since the Silver Crystal can bathe people in the light to remove their darkness, then it stands to reason that it can also take back that same light.” She then stood up and set off.

“Hey!”, Freezing Lady called out. “Where do you think you’re going, ‘Princess’?

“Let’s just say I have a little experiment I want to try out.”

* * *

In the park, Mina and Artemis met up with Darien and Luna, catching them up on the situation. “So you’re saying that Serena and the other girls have been brainwashed into evil by the Negamoon?”, Darien asked. “And that we’re the only ones who can save them?”

“That’s exactly the situation.”, Mina nodded. “From what I can gather, whatever spell’s been placed on the girls has inverted all their personalities, replacing all their best traits with their exact opposites.”

Luna sighed. “And here I was hoping that we’d only have Rubeus left to deal with after we’d dealt with the Spectre Sisters. Instead, we have an even worse problem.”

“Right.”, Artemis continued. “Even while turned evil, Serena can still exercise some level of control over the Silver Crystal. We’ve seen the kinds of things it can do in the hands of someone pure of heart. And now it’s in the hands of someone who isn’t.”

“We’re going to have to work hard to try and free all of them from this spell.”, Darien affirmed. “But where do we start? We may have the experience over all 4 of them, but they all have the specialised skills of the Sailor Scouts.”

“That’s simple.”, Mina answered. “We go after the biggest threat first.”

* * *

Elsewhere, at a hairdressers, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a trench coat, a hat and sunglasses, entered just as the staff were closing for the night. “Can we help you, Miss?”, the manager and/or owner of the shop asked.

“Yes, I’m sure you can.”, the woman said, holding out a compact mirror. The mirror hen proceeded to spark. “Stop struggling!”, she hissed at it. “I am your master and you will obey me.” She then held it out, declaring “Moon Crystal, restore the darkness to those who you have taken it from!” The crystal in the compact revealed itself, once more sparking with energy. As the staff tried to run away, they were all hit with energy, causing them to stop in place, their heads hung. “Now then, rise again Tri-braid, servant of the Negaverse and its new Queen.”

The staff all raised their heads, their faces now bearing evil grins. The then proceeded to merge into the manager to create a monster with blue skin and blonde hair, with 4 braids sticking out, wearing a red outfit with a white pattern on its chest, a gold bangle on her left ankle, a steamer on her right arm, combs for feet and spikes on her shoulders. This had been the first monster sent against the Sailor Scouts by Malachite a few months ago. But now, Tri-braid served a new master. “At yer service, Madam.”, the monster declared.

“You are the first of my new army to conquer the universe.”, Serenity Lady declared as she threw off her disguise to reveal herself. “Now, I just need to find the others who fell to goodness and make them all my thralls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the p,it begins to kick into high gear. I decided to have Sapphire take up all of the interactions with the remaining heroes because a) there is no chance they would trust Rubeus and b) so I could have the dramatic irony that one of the Sailor Scouts’ enemies is their only chance of salvation. 
> 
> Tri-braid is, of course, my “fanon” name for the monster from episode 32 (known as Mitsuami [braid in three strands] in the original).


	7. The Shocking Lightning Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Darien begin their plan by facing Lightning Lady to try and undo her corruption. However, this task soon proves harder than expected.

A news report played, showing various monsters attacking the city of Tokyo. “In breaking news, multiple monsters have appeared throughout the city, causing massive scenes of destruction.”, the man read off. “Our city’s heroes the Sailor Scouts, seem uncharacteristically absent in the midst of this chaos. Where are they?”

* * *

In his spaceship, Rubeus turned off the transmission. “Sapphire had better hurry up and get those girls back to normal.”, he thought to himself, before getting an idea. “Though on the other hand, if Sailor Moon can use her corruptive powers on the 4 sisters… then, I might be able to get something out of this.” He laughed at that idea.

* * *

Down on the ground, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask could see the damage being wrought below them. “This is bad.”, Tuxedo thought out loud. “All this chaos. And the people don’t know that the Sailor Scouts are the ones behind it.”

“We can’t deal with them right now.”, Venus reminded him. “We need to focus on rescuing the girls from the spell that was placed on them.”, she leapt down to the street level. “Starting with Sailor Jupiter.”

“That’s a tall order.” Mina turned towards the source of the voice, being shocked to see that Lightning Lady had drastically changed her appearance compared to Lita. “Bold of you to guess that I’d show up here.”

“You mean the place you used to hang around and prey on those who would hurt others?”, Venus pointed out. “It was a significant enough place to you that I felt you’d show up if I was here. What would your old self think of the woman you’ve become.”

“The old Lita was weak.”, Lightning Lady yelled angrily, as she begun to generate electricity in her hand. “But the new me will have what it truly takes to get rid of preying on the weak.” She threw the bolts at Venus, who narrowly dodged.

“How? By killing those you consider weak? Or by eliminating everyone who fits your insane standards of being a bully?”, Mina countered. She then fired her own beam attack, having realised using metal chains to attack the electric based opponent wasn’t the best course of action.

“Whatever works in getting rid of the problem.”, Lightning Lady called out in response as she dodged the beam. “Speaking of solving problems, why are you keeping your distance? Come here and fight me!”

“And let you beat me?”, Venus said in response. “No thanks, I’d like this to be fair.” She then fired another attack at Lightning Lady “Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!”

The attack managed to knock Lightning Lady back, but not down. “Even if you don’t hit me, it’s hopeless. How can you hope to win without facing me head on?”

As if on cue, a rose flew down from above and a cage flew down onto Lightning Lady, trapping her. “That’s an excellent question with a simple answer, Lita.”, Tuxedo Mask’s voice called out. “This was all a trick to get you into a place where you were unable to fight back.”

Lightning Lady fumed as she tried to electrocute the bars, only for the resulting voltage to hurt her instead. “We anticipated you’d try to shock your way out as well.”, Venus said. “So we built the cage specifically to prevent that.” She then looked at the body of her friend, searching for the source of the corruption and sensing it was strongest in her forehead. “Forgive me for this.” She reached out to touch her friend’s forehead.

“No, wait!”, Lightning Lady called out. “Don’t you dare…” Venus touched her friend’s head, sending a weaker version of her Crescent Beam into the forehead, causing the inverted symbol for Jupiter to appear. A black orb emerged from the symbol, causing it to return to normal as the orb shattered. Then, Lita Kino returned to normal. “Huh, what happened?”, she asked. “Last thing I remember, Amy invited me over and out something in my drink.”

“I’ll bet that something was this ball.”, Venus stated as she let her friend out of the cage. “Someone’s been going around and putting these in all of us Sailor Scouts. Luckily I managed to escape and free you, with Tuxedo Mask’s help of course.”

“Of course you did.”, Lita said quietly as she took out her Star Pen. “Now then, where are the others? We should probably find and free them as well.”

“Why bother searching?” Both Sailor Venus and Lita looked up to see Freezing Lady jump down to face them. “I’ll save you the trouble and come to you.”

“I guess you’re Mercury.”, Lita stated as she held out her pen and transformed. “Jupiter Star Power!” In a flash, Sailor Jupiter was standing where Lita stood before. “In that case, I’ve got a score to settle.”

* * *

At a small house in the suburbs, one Peggy Jones was busy packing up all of her belongings. She had seen the monsters attacking the city and decided the best course of action was to get out of the city for a while. As she was packing away her painting supplies, she heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?”, she called out.

“It’s an old friend.”, the voice on the other side called. Indeed Peggy had to admit the voice did sound very familiar, so she let her guard down and opened the door. She was shocked to see a blonde-haired woman standing in the doorway, holding a crystal. “You were once the Shadow Warrior Veenah.”, Serenity Lady stated, pointing her Sivler Crystal forward.

“I -I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Peggy said nervously, as the Silver Crystal began to bathe her in dark energy. “I’m just a - a - aaahhhhh!” Peggy was soon subsumed in dark energy, transforming from a young woman, brunette with glasses, into a green-skinned woman with blue hair, dressed in a pink cape, with wings on her back, who broke into an evil laugh. “How may I serve you, my lady?”, Veenah said, bowing.

“I require your artistic services.”, Serenity Lady stated. “With creating a palace fit for the new Empress of this world. And I know just the place to erect it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by now, I’ve settled on the Dark Ladies being the opposite personality counterparts to themselves. As shown here and in the last chapter, Lightning Lady is a proud tomboy who embraces her strength and outcast status.


	8. The Icy Freezing Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having freed Sailor Jupiter, Venus must now face Freezig Lady, the former Sailor Mercury.

Sailors Venus and Jupiter faced down Freezing Lady, with Tuxedo Mask on standby. “We don’t want to fight you, Amy.”, Mina called out.

“Luckily for you, neither do I.”, Freezing Lady stated. “But I’m smart enough to know what my Queen will do to me if I don’t obey her, so unfortunately, it DOES have to come to this.” She generated a torrent of water, which she threw at the ground, causing it to freeze into a spiked shape. She then picked the resulting ice up and began swinging it at her enemies, with the two being too confused to dodge and getting knocked back.

“Why would she do that?”, Jupiter asked as she pulled herself up. “That doesn’t seem like a smart plan.”

“These orbs invert personalities.”, Venus said in response, before preparing an attack. “Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!” She fired her attack at the corrupted Mercury, whose response was to conjure up a thick mist. “I can’t tell if that hit her, or if it missed.”

“Oh it hit, alright.” A fist came of of the mist to punch Jupiter back. “It just takes a lot more than that to crush me.” She then threw a kick at Venus’ leg, causing her to fall down and clutch it, as the mist dispersed.

“You can’t touch me.”, Freezing Lady stated as the mist dispersed. “Like you said, I’m the opposite of the Amy you knew as Sailor Mercury. “I’m not afraid to use my intelligence to pull off risky moves.” She then conjured up a shard of ice and plunged it… into her forehead. “Like I said, I don’t have what it takes to defy Serenity Lady. But perhaps, Sailor Mercury will.” Her inverted Mercury symbol glowed black, before ejecting the black ball and returning to normal. Freezing Lady’s hair and clothes returned to normal, as Amy Mizuno fell to the floor.

Venus and Jupiter detransformed into Mina and Lita as Tuxedo Mask leapt down to check on Amy, using his medical knowledge. “She’ll be alright. But it’ll be a few hours before she wakes up.”

“We’d better get her somewhere Serena and Raye won’t find them.”, Lita suggested. “So that would be either my place, or Mina’s.”

“We’d better move quickly.”, Mina added as they saw the various monsters destroying the city. “Who knows what we might run into out here, in all this chaos?”

* * *

At a small house in the suburbs, Serenity Lady and her newest servant, Veena, came to a stop. “Here.”, the former declared. “This will be the location for you to do your work.”

“At once, my Queen.”, Veenah nodded as she began to draw an outline. Serenity Lady then felt a strong wind blowing, turning around. There were two warriors she recognised as Sailor Scouts, even if she didn’t recognise their faces, standing there.

“So, you’re the one responsible for all these monsters attacking the city.”, the leftmost of the two, blonde with a short haircut, declared. “I was expecting something more monstrous.”

“It doesn’t matter what she looks like.”, the other one, who had long blue-green hair, said in response to her partner. “If we can beat her, then all this will be over.”

Serenity Lady laughed at the two. “You should know that I already have most of the other Sailor Soldiers under my thumb. And I’m going to be doing the same to you two.” She generated black orbs, similar to the ones that Wiseman had given Rubeus, as Veenah’s power kicked in, with the house being replaced by a large ominous tower, with a crescent moon at the top of the structure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now, we move on to the second of our corrupted Dark Ladies to be turned. When I decided to give the Dark Ladies corrupted personalities, I hit upon the idea of making Freezing Lady incredibly unpredictable, as a homage to Hiramechimedes from Go-Onger. 
> 
> Uranus and Neptune showing up is my way of telling you that this fic is far from over in two or three chapters. As of right now, I have no idea when I will end this.


	9. Serenity Lady’s Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mina and Lita tend to Amy, Serenity Lady prepares the main phase of her plan. Meanwhile, Rubeus pays some old friends a visit.

Flame Lady was terrified. Her Queen had summoned her to “her castle”, with the location provided being Serena’s address. When she got there, she saw the house was gone. In its place stood a large tower, with black walls and ornate windows. While some people were staring at it, most were still running away from the various monsters in the city. Thus, she was able to walk over to the only door, a descending, medieval Europe styled door. As she rung the doorbell, the door raised, revealing a grotesque, maid like monster. “Can I help you?”, the creature wheezed, in a croaky, but obviously female, voice.

“I-I was summoned here.”, Flame Lady uttered nervously. “By the Queen.”

The maid rang a bell on the wall. A hunchbacked creature resembling a goblin, squat and dressed in a tattered tuxedo, entered the room. “Follow me.”, the new arrival hissed, guiding Flame Lady up several flights of stairs. At the top of which, on an ornate throne, sat Serenity Lady, flanked by two unfamiliar Dark Ladies.

“My Queen.”, Flame Lady said hesitantly. “If I may be so bold, who are these two?”

The one on the left, sporting green-blue hair and wearing a more revealing outfit, did a snooty laugh, similar to that of a rich woman. “Oh, and you claim to be one of our Queen’s most reliable servants? Yet you can’t even recognise greatness when you see it.”

“Leaver her be, Tidal Lady.”, the other one, this one being dressed in a more conservative outfit and sporting a shorter, blonde hairstyle, interjected. “We were only recently born. We should show some respect for our senior.”

“Thank you Typhoon Lady.”, Serenity Lady spoke for the first time since Flame Lady entered the room. “As mentioned, these two are my new elite warriors. Typhoon Lady and Tidal Lady.” She looked at Flame Lady with some scorn. “We’re going to be needing them, now that you’re the last of my original Dark Ladies.”

“What?”, Flame Lady exclaimed. “What happened to Freezing and Lightning?”

“They were pulled out of the darkness by Sailor Venus.”, came Serenity Lady’s answer. “I can’t bring them back without being in the same place as them. But I can affect everyone else in the city with my dark power.” She walked out onto the balcony, holding up the Silver Crystal, which had already turned partially grey. “Silver Crystal, project my dark essence all over this city. Make it my kingdom.” The crystal sparked, before releasing its scenery in a large outburst across the city. The panicking masses transformed into monsters of all shapes and sizes. Some were hideous, while others were more goofy. “First Tokyo, then the whole world, then finally, the whole universe.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Rubeus was walking through the city. As the wave of darkness had hit and corrupted everyone else, he was unaffected, having already sold his soul to evil long ago. Thus, he was able to pass through these freaks undetected. He didn’t care about them. He had one goal in mind. A goal he quickly found in a suburban house.

He knocked on the door of the house, hoping that he’d get the result he wanted. “Who’s there?”, the voice on the other side snapped. Rubeus would recognise those tones anywhere.

“It’s me.”, Rubeus answered. “Surely you haven’t forgotten me already?”

The door opened, revealing Catzi. “Rubeus?”, she said with some mild shock. “What’re you doing here?”

“Can’t a guy drop in and visit some old friends?”, Rubeus asked as he walked in uninvited and looked at the other 3 sisters. All of them once more bore the inverted crescent moon logo on their foreheads and were wearing the same clothes they had worn when they returned from the future. “I see you’ve had a bit of a change of heart recently, going by your classic looks.”

“Indeed we have.”, Bertie commented. “It’s the strangest thing. One minute, we were going on with our lives, the next we found ourselves back to our old selves, realising that we were fools to side with those Sailor wimps.”

“And we’re sorry we betrayed you, Rubeus.”, Prisma said, with a look of genuine regret on her face. Or as genuine as it can be with your mind warped by an evil Sailor Moon. “We were wrong to leave the service of you and Prince Diamond.”

“We’d like to come back.”, Avery, the youngest of the 4, spoke up. “Will you accept our return?”

“Of course I will.”, Rubeus said, a wicked smile on his face. “There’s no hard feelings. You just have to do exactly what I say from now on. Can we agree to that?”

“Of course, master.”, the 4 of them bowed. Rubeus smiled at how perfectly the situation had worked out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somebody pointed out that Uranus and Neptune would be insanely powerful as foes, so I’ve decided to use that and make them bodyguards to Serenity Lady. 
> 
> Rubeus re-recruiting a re-corrupted 4 Sisters was an idea I thought on for a while during this story’s conceptual stage. This chapter wa she first chance I had to implement that.


	10. Trapped in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and co behold what the city has become and take steps to reverse it.

Amy came to in a room that she did not recognise. She was also lying on an equally unfamiliar bed. “Nice to see you woke up.”, Darien, who was sitting beside her, stated dryly. “How do you feel?” 

“If I’m honest, not too good.”, was Amy”s response. “The last thing I remember was the girl inhabiting my body sacrificing herself. She was me, yet at the same time, she wasn’t. I saw everything she did, felt everything she felt, heard everything she heard… but I couldn’t do anything. It was horrifying.” 

Mina walked into the room along with Lita, having overheard the conversation. “Well, you’re free now and back with us.”, the latter said happily, giving her friend a hug. 

“Now we’ve just got to worry about doing the same to Serena and Raye.”, Mina noted. “Which won’t be easy to do.” 

“What do you mean?”, Lita asked. “You got us two out easy enough.” 

“I was able to lure you to my location in the middle of a normal day for the people.”, Mina said in response. She then opened the curtain to show the streets filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes. “But today? The entire city other than us is nothing but monsters, all of whom will be protecting their Queen from anything we might try.” 

“Amy and Lita looked out the window, beholding the large tower in the distance. “Isn’t that where Serena’s house should be?”, Amy asked. “Roughly speaking, of course.” 

“I’d say so.”, was Lita’s answer. “I’m guessing that’s where Serenity Lady’s set herself up.” 

As if on cue, a large projection of Serenity Lady’s head appeared, pointed in the direction of Mina’s house. “I know the three of you are out there somewhere. There is nowhere you can hide from me. So I’ll give you an ultimatum. Come and face me at my Dark Tower, so we may settle things once and for all. If you fail to show up before the sun sets, you then I will raze the city in search of you. As the only ones in the city unaffected by the spell, the choice should be obvious.” The message ended as the projection faded away. 

The party of four were left staring, until Darien broke the silence. “I think our choice in this situation is clear.”, he said. “We have to go.” 

“Easier said then done.”, Mina pointed out. “We’d have to navigate through a city filled with monsters all gunning for us. We have enough trouble taking down one enemy, let alone a whole city of them.” 

Amy thought about this problem for a moment, then devised a solution. “One of us is going to have to stay behind to draw their attention. Then the rest of us can make their way to the tower without any serious impediment.” 

“It’s not ideal.”, Lita noted. “But do we have any better options?” 

Mina shook her head. “I’m afraid not. So with that out of the way, we should get ready. It may be a while before the sun sets, but I think we could do with being prepared for battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content here was meant to be included last time, but time prevented me from fully implemented. 
> 
> This chapter will be a simple monster of the week plot, before the main plot begins again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say on this one. Just saw that someone had this idea waiting to be written and thought it was too good to wait for. I am putting a slightly different take on the idea, by making the corruption aspect happen while Rubeus is active in the 20th Century, whereas her plan has the brainwashing being a follow up to Rini’s brainwashing into Wicked Lady.
> 
> Oh yeah, dub names for characters will be used here. You have been warned.


End file.
